1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative exterior lighting system for use on a building and more particularly pertains to providing an ornamental illuminated effect when placed in an opened orientation and further providing a trimmed appearance to the building when placed in a closed orientation with a decorative exterior lighting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative lighting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative lighting systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an ornamental effect are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. 3,692,993 to Robinson discloses a lighting fixture unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,751 to Chen discloses an innovative Christmas light assembly structure. U.S. Pat. 5,024,406 to Ketcham discloses a device for hanging outdoor Christmas lights. U.S. Pat. 5,067,061 to Prickett discloses a decorative exterior trim lighting system. U.S. Pat. 5,311,414 to Branham, Sr. discloses a Christmas light mounting apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decorative exterior lighting system for use on a building that provides decorative illumination in one mode of operation and serves as trim for a building in another mode of operation.
In this respect, the decorative exterior lighting system for use on a building according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an ornamental illuminated effect when placed in an opened orientation and further providing a trimmed appearance to the building when placed in a closed orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved decorative exterior lighting system for use on a building which can be used for providing an ornamental illuminated effect when placed in an opened orientation and further providing a trimmed appearance to the building when placed in a closed orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.